This invention relates to a toothbrush for cleansing not only the surfaces of the teeth, but also any orthodontic appliances that are positioned thereon. In particular, the application discloses a toothbrush having an enlarged head and bristle surface with a unique shape that is specifically intended to allow a user to easily and thoroughly cleanse all of the surfaces of the upper and lower teeth, while simultaneously massaging and cleansing the gum line.
Effectively cleansing the teeth can be a difficult undertaking, particularly for those individuals who are undergoing orthodontic treatment. An individual who wears orthodontic appliances must not only strive to brush and floss the teeth, but is also faced with the added challenge of cleaning the additional wire, plastic or other orthodontic appliances which have been affixed to the surfaces of the teeth. Many prior art toothbrushes are not adequately shaped to allow users to quickly and effectively accomplish this task. For example, many conventional xe2x80x9cI-shapedxe2x80x9d toothbrushes, which have a narrow, rectangularly-shaped brush head, do not have a head or bristle surface having a surface area or shape that is large enough to allow an individual to easily and thoroughly brush the upper and lower teeth and gum line simultaneously. Over time, such inadequate brushing can lead not only to bacteria growth, but also to tartar and plaque buildup, which may ultimately cause a number of conditions, including but not limited to gingivitis and tooth decay.
The invention of the present application addresses these and other problems present in prior art toothbrushes by providing a toothbrush having a unique head and bristle structure. The invention provides a toothbrush having a handle to which a head is attached that has a least one bristle surface and corresponding head segment having longitudinal axes which are in alignment with the handle. At least one bristle surface and corresponding head segment has a longitudinal axis positioned either perpendicular to, or at an angle from, the handle. This configuration results in a toothbrush having an enlarged head and corresponding bristle surface area having a unique shape which allows the user to easily approach and thoroughly brush the lingual and buccal surfaces of the teeth. Although the toothbrush is designed with orthodontic patients in mind, it is also suitable for use by individuals who do not wear orthodontic appliances, but wish to cleanse their teeth in a faster, more efficient manner.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a toothbrush for use by orthodontic or dental patients which has an increased bristle surface area and corresponding head shape for permitting quicker and more effective cleansing of the teeth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush that effectively removes food particles and other detritus while stimulating the gums for better health.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toothbrush that includes a brush head with at least one head segment and corresponding bristle surface shaped to permit a user to simultaneously brush the upper and lower surfaces of the teeth while simultaneously massaging the gum line.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a toothbrush for cleansing the surfaces of the teeth and any orthodontic appliances positioned thereon. The toothbrush includes a unitary body and an elongate handle having a grip portion with concave indentations formed on a surface thereof for permitting a user to grasp the handle. A neck portion is integrally formed with the grip portion and is positioned at an obtuse angle thereto. A cross-shaped head is integrally formed with one end of the neck portion and includes a first head member positioned in axial alignment with the longitudinal axis of the handle. A second head member is integrally formed with the first head member and has a longitudinal axis positioned perpendicular to the longitudinal axis thereof. Each of the head members includes a preselected transaxial width, and rounded corners defined by respective curves having combined radii of at least seventy-five percent of the transaxial width of the head member for permitting ease of movement of the head member past the irregularities of the user""s mouth and the outwardly-extending orthodontic appliances. A multiplicity of upright bristles are attached to both head members and extend outwardly therefrom for defining an enlarged cleaning surface area sufficient to simultaneously engage the upper and lower teeth during brushing.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the neck and grip portions each include a preselected width transaxial to the longitudinal axis of the handle, and the transaxial width of the neck portion is less than the transaxial width of the grip portion.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members define at least three distinct and diverging head segments. Two of the head segments are positioned opposite each other and extend along a common axis, and another of the head segments is positioned perpendicular thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members define four head segments. Two of the head segments are positioned opposite each other and extend along a common axis, and the other two head segments are positioned perpendicular thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members are positioned perpendicular to each other and are carried by the handle at point at which any two of the head segments diverge.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members collectively define a first planar face to which the bristles are attached.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bristles are grouped to form a multiplicity of tufts positioned in spaced-apart relation to one another and staked to the head segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members collectively define a first planar face to which the tufts are attached.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members collectively define a second planar face positioned in spaced-apart, opposing relation to the first planar face and interconnected therewith by a sidewall, thereby forming the cross-shaped head.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the head is positioned at an obtuse angle to the neck portion.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, another toothbrush for cleansing the surfaces of the teeth and any orthodontic appliances positioned thereon is provided. The toothbrush includes an elongate handle. A head is carried on one end of the handle and includes first and second intersecting head members carrying cleaning elements thereon. The head members define at least three distinct and diverging head segments for providing an enlarged cleaning surface area sufficient to simultaneously engage the upper and lower teeth during brushing. The first and second head members are positioned perpendicular to each other and are carried by the handle at a point at which any two of the head segments diverge.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the head and the handle are integrally formed with each other.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members are integrally formed with each other.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second head members are integrally formed with the handle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one head segment is in longitudinal alignment with a longitudinal axis of the handle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cleaning elements are made of coarse felt.